The King and the Serpent
by Mr. Dot
Summary: The Grail War rages and Artoria Pendragon is summoned as a Saber to fight against fellow Servant. It's her great chance to save her lost kingdom, but the past cannot be set aside so easily, and, when she faces a powerful enemy, she might discover that some scars run too deep even for the King of Knights. -Canon divergent-
1. Chapter 1

The breeze wafting over the cemetery smelled of beaten dirt, cut grass and wilted flowers. Erebus passed a finger on the ground, drawing it back covered with dust of the soil. His tongue darted out to touch it; it tasted of death and quiet remembrance. A honest taste. More than adequate for a battle.

"They're coming!"

Lilysviel Von Einzbern, a girl with long, silver hair and deep red eyes, came running toward him. Her fiercely enthusiast expression made a stark contrast with her pretty, white dress and doll-like, soft features.

Erebus grunted an aknowledgemt and got up from his kneeling position. A little shock passed through his fingers when they closed around the haft of his halberd. He felt the thrill of a shiver, but didn't pause to aknowledge it.

Slowly, he clambered up the slope that brought from the cemetery to the road. Already there, Lilysviel wasn't shy of throwing hard stares his way, wordlessly urging him to move. He ignored her. He had got used to do it, but that time came easier than usual.

He was in awe.

After ages trapped into that wretched Throne, he was about to step once again upon the battlefield. He felt it, thrumming deeply into his bones, resonating within his battle-hardened soul, humming softly into the air. It had a bit of the joyous waiting for a lover, a bit of the ecstatic nervousness of the first date and a bit of the weight of destiny come finally around. The enemy was coming. Battle was coming. He didnt know much about anything, but, to his humble opinion, that was what happiness felt like.

And he was tasting it again after death. He could barely believe it, really.

He gave a slight grin to her Master, that in all response scoffed and pointed a glare at him, before turning toward the end of the road. "Do not speak if you aren't told to." She had said, and he was happy to oblige. He had enough to think about, really.

He took a deep inhalation through his nose, letting the fresh air of the evening fill his lungs and previsions of the battle ahead fill his head. The territory he scouted, the tecniches the enemy could use. They appearead in his mind like water stains on paper, ready for him to analyze and put in order. Ah, it was like returning home. Warm, conforting.

His emotions were hidden embers in his chest, a thrill ready to be unleashed, but not yet, not yet.

The trio appeared at the end of the road.

They stopped as soon as they saw them, and Erebus scanned them. Two kids of that age, a girl and a boy. Their clothes were strange as well as their hairs, but what attracted his attention was the third figure.

There it is. His opponent.

Saber.

He felt his heart start pumping, the ember threatening to flare up. He pushed them back with a flick of will. Not the time yet, not yet.

He focused over the figure. He, or she?, was small, a lot smaller than he thought. Young, looking almost like a kid, their soft, androgynus features were plain for him to see even at that distance. They wore a raincoat of a brilliant yellow, one of the plastic clothes that humans of that age seemed to like to put everywhere. It would almost looked comic, if he didn't feel the power clinging to that small figure like smell. It was deep, solidly-built, true and pure, but not outspoken nor blaring; subtle, wordless, a wall of steel and silence and determination.

Saber. The spirit of the Sword. Only the greatest of the Heroic Spirits could be called under that form in the material world.

Erebus couldn't contain himself; he smirked, awe and giddiness welling up in his chest. Licks of flames ran across the embers, that crackled once.

Their Master was talking, exchanging words of presentation. Erebus caught the hateful, confrontational aura of her missy, her glare directed at the red-haired kid, but, apart of that, he left the discussion fly over his head.

He had eyes only for the other Servant.

And so the opposite was.

From under the yellow cowl, Saber's eyes, gems the color of pure sea, impossibly vivid even under the gloom of the night, gazed silently at him. There was aknowledgement in them, recognition of a fellow Heroic Spirit, a challenge and a warning: their arm-sword was strong and ready to meet any offence; and, at the same time, the disciplinated scanning of a veteran warrior, taking the measure of their opponent.

Erebus' grin grew wider. The embers crackled.

"Crush them, Berserker."

He didn't stop to think, nor to aknowledge the order. He just let it go.

He dashed forward, air slapping his naked torso. The missy's order wasn't: "destroy the Servant", it was "crush them."; and so, he went over the two kids, polearm raised to strike. No pity for them, only a brief thought over the necessity of a well-placed, single blow.

The polearm clanked loudly against another weapon. Erebus had the quick vision of two stern acquamarine eyes and a sword that looked like a blue flame. Then, the flame washed over him, throwing him away.

He rolled into the air and landed on his feet at some distance.

Saber was out of his raincoat now, a full battle armor covering their small frame. They held the handle of a sword, but the blade of the weapon was a blue, soft mist.

Between the ecstatic joy pounding in his chest, Erebus registered the detail.

The surprised, scared tension of the two kids was an afterthought as he slowly got up to his feet. Saber raised their weapon, taking a defensive battle stance.

Their gazes locked; Erebus' full of fond delight and Saber's of stern concentration.

The flames licked upwards.

Berserker opened his mouth and roared. The sound exploded outward like a physical blow, the armored vest of Saber flapping under the wind, but their stance and gaze remained unmoved.

The ground gave way as Erebus dashed forward, his polearm spinning into a vicious arc. The invisible blade raised to meet it and the weapons clanked against each other.

There. One.

The polearm pushed forward, the spear-tip skillfully dodged, before a reposte smashed against the haft of the weapon.

Two.

Erebus pushed forward, pushing Saber away and following with an axe-blow that viciously met the blade, before skimming all across it with a cascade of sparks and a defeaning sound as the two warriors drew the weapons back.

Three.

Saber attacked, their blade drawing a brilliant arc into the air. Berserker met it with the haft of the polearm, blocking it. The weapons slided and grated against each other in a moment of stall. The two warriors exchanged glances.

Four.

Erebus' hand shot forward.

Saber slapped it away with their gauntleted hand, but the fingers of the other pushed through and took hold of their wrist. With a grunt, Berserker swung around, dragging the other with himself.

Saber smashed messily against the floor, a cloud of dust raising to cover them as the ground gave way. Erebus' polearm fell through it, clanking heavily against the raised sword. An armored fist punched his hand, forcing him to let go.

Berserker drew back, before his eyes widened. He twisted back, just in time to avoid having his head cleaved away by the sword slashing through the dust. Without pause, he rotated, bringing his weapon around in a vicious arc.

The dust was blown away, revealing Saber, his blade raised to block. The weapons smashed against each other, and the warrior was thrown bodily back. They flew through the air, spinning gracefully and landing at some distance away.

Unmarred, they raised their weapon again, retaking their battle stance. Erebus hadn't followed.

Silence fell.

As the moment stretched the kids exchanged some shocked words, as well as his Master said something, but Erebus barely aknowledged them. Savage, fierce joy surged through him, so much that he barely could hold himself together. His hand throbbed, he felt tingly all over. How much time? How much time had he passed inside the Throne to enjoy battle's caresses as much as he was doing in that moment? An age? An eternity? He felt like the kid that had just left the river of his parents in search of adventures. He couldn't stop grinning.

Saber's countenance, instead, was severe. Erebus tried to push through the joy, and to focus over the wealth of information they had shared. Four blows had been needed for him to get a basic grasp of the other's invisible weapon's lenght. Too many, but it was to be expected. He had taken a taste of Saber' fighting style, as well of their adaptability: they left themselves get drag around instead of losing time opposing a superior force, and, as they did, they brought reposte and counterattacks to bear, without ever losing their balance and cool. That was the mark of great experience against opponents with superior strenght. To not talk about her ability with the sword! That was simply deadly. And what a control of their emotions! He couldn't perceive a speck of fear, of doubt! Nothing!

Erebus lost his train of thought, sheer happiness smashing through it. Oh, he was… simply… so… happy!

"Mantain your focus, Erebus!"

He didn't even bother to listen to his master's mental command. He leaned on his knees and dashed forward, a savage grin plastered over his face.

Saber took the charge like a leaf before a storm. Her blade blocked the spear-stip aimed at their chest, and she let themselves get dragged away. Erebus registered their strained expression, before letting out a gleeful roar and jumping over them. His spear came down in a rain of blow as he passed over them, the weapon repeatedly smashing against the other's. He landed behind them, his halberd spinning low. The hammer-head smashed against the sword, and Saber was thrown bodily into the air. Erebus jumped, got over them and made his weapon falls in a hammerhead blow.

Saber was crushed to the earth, and Berserker followed them soon, his weapon never standing still. The axe-head met the blade, and Saber was thrown once again away, but not before their sword flashed forward. Erebus felt the sting of the iron on his shoulder, together with a spike of emotions in his chest.

Grinning, he met Saber's eyes for a moment. Then it was their turn to attack.

When they drew back fom each other, they were at some distance from the cemetery, in a empty patch of land and rock.

Their weapons clashed against each other, and their gazes met.

"You wounded me." Erebus said with a savage grin. "Just a scratch, but you actually did it. It's ages that i didn't feel pain. Good job!"

Saber scoffed, then her blade flashed, pushing the other back and they both jumped away.

They landed at some distance from each other, sizing each other up.

"You are powerful." Saber commented. "Your skill with the polearm is impressive, as well as your footwork and your strenght." They nodded seriously. "I cannot help but feel impressed."

They began to slowly circle each other, weapons at the ready.

"Why, thank you." Erebus smirked. "Even you aren't half-bad, with all that jumping and slashing around. Hitting you is like trying to cut off a feather And that trick with the invisible sword? Not bad at all."

He didn't miss the little flinch they had, but he supposed it was only because they allowed for him to see it. Interesting.

"I thank you for your words." They nodded, keeping their sword high.

Erebus raised his polearm.

"And i thank you for your strenght!" He exclaimed gleefully, before dashing forward. Saber met him in stride, and they lost themselves in a vortex of blows and counterblows.

"I am glad to have met you." Erebus said, grinning widely as their weapons stood locked. "All this Grail War nonsense is really paying off after all. Don't you think?!" He pushed forward, breaking the deadlock and smashing upwards, a blow that Saber deftly diverted. "I don't care for weaklings." He continued, even while he rained blow after blow on the other. "I care only for the strong. And you are strong indeed! Let's be friends!" Saber ducked under a wider swing, thrusting their weapon forward. Erebus blocked with the haft, then brought his fist down on the other. The ground exploded under the blow, dirt and dust blowing up into the air. Saber jumped out of it, unmarred.

They stopped into a slide, then raised their sword into a battle position.

"I am Saber, the Spirit of the Sword." They exclaimed, voice bright and clear. "Honor dictates for me to reveal my name, but this war's rules pretend otherwise, and i am bound to them. Know though that i am a knight, and, on my honour, i will fight you as such."

The polearm slashed though the dust, blowing it away and revealing Erebus, a new slash over his chest, dripping blood.

"Ouch, so cold." He said, a joyous note in his voice. "What, i ask you to be friends and you give me this little speech? Cold, mr. Knight, cold." He paused briefly, looking like he was noticing something just then. "Mmmh, not a mister, though. You smell like a woman." He wrinkled his nose. "Your voice too… i was unsure of it, but, yes, a woman, without a doubt. You look young, but your sword skills are those of a long-time veteran." He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Saber didn't budge under his gaze, nor at the fact of having her gender revealed.

"Shamefully, i cannot reveal my name, as it would hinder my mission."

Erebus looked at her for a moment, before smirking.

"Smart." He just said. "Still, you didn't answer my question. Don't you want to be friends?"

"Please, refrain from jesting. The battlefield isn't place for it."

"Oh, but i am not jesting. Us Heroic Spirits have to stick together. With all these humans thinking they can throw us around like we are their servants. Bah!" He spat. "We do all the dirty work, isn't? They have balls to think they can order us around." He jabbed a thumb toward his chest, smirking. "What about it, Saber? You and me, friends in this strange age. The strong and the strong. Joyfully battling with their lives on the line and spitting in the face of those that think they can order us around. You in?"

Saber didn't answer, her sword still raised.

"Cold. Cold like the mountain's winds." Erebus shrugged. Still, he didn't look disappointed. "What's the matter, miss knight? Your look isn't only the one of a stern knight during a battle. I see a bit of antipathy toward me."

Saber clutched her sword tighter before answering. "I have felt the bloodlust in your blade, your unrestrained joy. Why do you fight? What is that you wish from the Grail?"

Erebus seemed to ponder over that question, even if his eyes never let go of the other. "Wish, you say? Nothing, really." He smirked, giving his weapon a shake. "I fight because is fun!"

A crease formed between Saber's eyebrows. "Nonsense. Battle isn't something to be enjoyed. It's a mean to an end."

"You're wrong. Battle is blood pumping and soul singing. Battle is everything."

"I refuse to believe that you fight only for fight's sake. There must be something you seek at the end of it, something you wish for."

Erebus shook his head. "There isn't." He passed a hand on his chest, then licked his own blood from his fingers. "I fight, then i drink. I fight, then i sleep. I fight, and then i die. Hell, i fight and then i fight. That's all that there's. That's all that there will always be." He tilted his head slightly at noticing the surprise on Saber's face. "Don't make that face now, mrs. Knight. I bet that you understand what i am talking about. I can smell it all over you."

Saber clutched her sword tighter, a determined grimace replacing any other emotion.

"Ridiculous." She hissed, before declaring loudly: "Berserker! If these are your true feelings, i swear that i am not gonna let you win! The Grail, nay, victory isn't destined for those like you! I will cut you down here and now!"

Erebus retook his battle stance, grin widening. "So serious. Let's see those words become actions!"

Saber dashed forward, the nebulous flame forming her sword flaring to wrathful life. Berserker roared, his polearm shining with red light as he brought it down. The ground exploded forward and outward, a wave of red energy crashing toward Saber, splintering the earth.

The knight pointed forward, the nebulous energy radiating to enwrapping her in a single mass. She smashed against the red wave with a defeaning sound, and, with a ferocious scream, she pierced straight though it.

Berserker was there, waiting for her, a wild smirk crossing his face like a crevasse as he swung his blazing polearm against her.

The two weapons collided with a defeaning sound.

They remained like that for a moment, striking each other, weapons locked, the stern Knight and the wild Berserker. Then, the built-in energies exploded, and enveloped them. Red and blue clashed ferociously before radiating forward into a single blast that devoured everything around.

Saber emerged from the explosion in a backward jump, ending on a slide on the ruined ground. She barely had the time to get her bearings, before she had to raise her weapon to block an axe-blow that would have taken her head. She resisted for an instant, teeth gritted for the effort, before being blasted away. She smashed against the ground messily, rolling and raising dirt, before managing to plant her sword down and put a resistance to her momentum. She came to a stop just where the empty land gave way to the trees. Her armor was dented and bruised, trails of smoke raising from it. She panted heavily, and a a trail of blood trickled down her forehead.

With visible effort, she raised her sword, retaking her battle stance. She was trembling slightly.

Berserker emerged from the smoke. Bloody wounds marred his chest, arms and face, but, as he walked toward her, they started to mend. When he stopped before the knight, they were nowhere to be seen.

He watched the panting Saber, an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Something's not right here." He said after a moment. "You cannot be tired after that little thing, right?"

Saber didn't answer, watching him with fierce determination.

Erebus looked thoughtful, before raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that your Master cannot provide you with enough mana?" Saber flinched slightly. "Ye, i am gonna take that as a yes." He rustled his hair, looking irritated. "Really, man? Just when i found someone worth having a tussle with? That's not fair!"

Saber moved fast.

Her sword thrusted forward, clanking against the polearm.

"Getting sloppy there, mrs. Knight." Erebus smirked at Saber's wide-eyed expression. His hand shot forward. Saber tried to move, but she was barely managing to keep herself from disappearing. She could only brace…

But no blow came.

Slowly, Saber raised her face to look at him. Erebus smirked.

Then drew back.

The last of her strenght left her, and Saber fell on a knee, her shaking hands barely keeping her grip on Excalibur.

Erebus watched her for a moment with an indecifrable expression, then he made to turn around.

"W-wait!"

He paused, and looked at her.

"Where are you… where are you think you're going…" There was sincere surprise as she watched him.

Erebus shrugged. "Away. I told you. I don't care for weaklings. Right now, you're one. No fun in killing you now."

Saber's eyes widened, before her features twisted into an angry grimace. "I am not… i am not done yet…" She struggled to her feet.

"Right, you knight have all your sense of honour thing." Erebus looked at her, looking like she could tip over any second. Then, suddenly, he dashed forward and punched her in the gut.

Saber let out a choked scream, and fell to her knees again, barely managing to not smack her face on the ground.

"There. Now you can't get up even if you want." Erebus commented, impassive, while she coughed violently. "It's not mercy, mrs. Knight. I just dislike losing a worthy opponent for a Master that didn't know how to do his job." He grimaced with disgust. "Masters, bah." He hefted his polearm over a shoulder, and turned around. "See ya around."

Even still in the throes of coughing, Saber still raised a hand toward his retreating form. "W-wait! Y-you cannot…"

Erebus paused, then turned to look at her with the tail of his eye. "Do yourself a favor and shut up. Anyone else would have just taken your hand and be done with it. Be happy that i don't care about winning this stupid thing." His lips formed a smirk. "You got strenght, and i am not losing a friend like that, no way. Next time, mh? And tell your master to learn to do his job, would you?"

And just like that, ignoring Saber's choked words, he walked away.

He stopped after a while, looking like he had remembered something just then.

"One last thing." He said without turning around. "That last attack of yours told me a little. Your blade is full of doubts and regrets. You got a big hole in your chest. Think on that."

And without adding anything else, he walked away.

Saber kept calling for him to come back and fight even after the last of her strenght had left her, stopping only when inconscience finally got the best of her. Shirou and Rin found her much later, strewn in the dust, her armour gone but her hand still clutching her sword.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you kill her?"

Erebus didn't move. He knew the voice, and he expected for that question to arrive, but he didn't move all the same. Sitting cross-legged, in balance over the peak of the curved tiled roof, he didn't even gave sign of having heard it.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Mentally sighing, he started pushing back the images of his most recent fight; methodically, like he was folding a stack of clothes before putting them back into the closet in perfect order. He had been duellino over them for hours by now, and they had took the scent of familiarity.

There was a swish of air close by, together with the arrival of an angry wave of prana.

"I said, why didn't you kill her?" The hiss came with the tickling of warm breath against his ear. It dripped with poison, enough that he could immagine the face of her Master even with his eyes still closed.

Slowly, he opened them, vaguely wondering how angry she was.

It turned out, a lot.

Lilysviel Einzbern positively radiated fury. Young, pretty and on the petite side, she managed nonetheless to look intimidating, her prana waving around her in an azure aura. Her ruby eyes glared at him like she was trying to bore a hole in his head, and her hands, both covered in elegant gloves, sank into the sides of her jackets like claws.

Erebus glanced at her for a brief moment, took in her absolute anger, then turned to look at the cityscape.

So annoying.

"She wasn't at her best." He deadpanned. He glanced at her with the tail of the eye, just in time to see her soft features twist into surprise.

"She wasn't…" She repeated, appalled, before clamping her mouth shut, and giving him one of the most hostile glare he had ever seen. Trembling with anger, mouthing those two words under her breath; for a moment, it looked like she would pounce on him like a wild cat.

Then, suddenly, she turned around and stormed away.

Erebus didn't turn to look at her, but he could hear her stomp around the roof, her hissed words. He could very well even immagine her wild gesticulate.

He left his gaze wonder over the clear sky. No clouds, and the sun shone brighly. There was evena light, cool breeze. It was such a wonderful day.

He sighed.

Lilysviel appeared before him like a meteor, looking ready to burst into flames, start screaming or both.

"What the fu…" She stopped just short of the profanity, her hand running to her mouth as she turned away in anger.

Erebus noted, mildly impressed, how deep the education of the Einzbern flew, but said nothing.

Eventually, the girl turned to him once again. She was fuming, but otherwise looked a bit more composed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said, her tone low and dangerous, close to a growl. "You had to kill her just because she wasn't at her best! It was a great chance! You had to destroy her, you had to smash her to pieces! You had to… to…!" She lost her composure again, gesticulating wildly, mouth searching for whatever was more adequate to express what raged inside of her.

Erebus left her fight with herself for a moment.

When it was clear that she would stomp away before retaking a semblance of calm, he spoke.

"You know why i did it. I told you."

Those words seemed to hit her. The girl flinched, immediately stopping her flailing, then looked at him. Now, she looked her age, just an offended little girl, her rage simmering in her eyes.

"Yes, because you want to have a great battle with her, i know, you told me!" She said, frustrated. "But it doesn't make any sense! We need to win! We need to get to the Grail! That's what this war is for!"

Erebus shrugged. "Not for me. I don't care about no Grail." He gazed at her. "And you neither."

Lilysviel stiffened. "I fight to make my family's wish come true." She said, her voice losing a bit of her furious edge. "To take back the Third Magic! We made the Grail War! It's our right!"

Erebus arched an eyebrow. "You now that it's not true."

"You… you don't know that!"

"I know, because you told me, moron."

"I never…" Lilysviel caught herself with visible effort. She pinched the bridge of her nose, looking exasperated. "Listen… i… i know that you have your… whatever it is that you have, but i am your Master and you are my Servant. You have to do what i told you to do! And i order you to win!"

Erebus crossed his arms before his chest, his mouth curving into an ironic smirk. He tilted his head slightly, gazing intently at the girl. "Is that so?" There was amusement in his voice.

Looking angry and offended, Lilysviel held his gaze with her own.

They faced each other silently for a moment.

Erebus was the first to break the silence, his tone now serious.

"This battle… it's the kind that happen only once. I won't renounce to it."

Lilysviel's features scrunched in anger. "It… it doesn't make any sense, dammit! Fighting isn't so important! A battle isn't so important! The Grail is! The Grail!"

But Erebus had closed his eyes again, signaling the end of the discussion.

Lilysviel balked at him for a moment, before stomping her feet in frustration.

"You stupid meathead! You follow nothing! Nothing! Idiot! Idiot!" She raged, before storming away without another word.

Erebus said nothing, but listened to her stomping steps until he couldn't hear them anymore.

* * *

Alone, Saber kneeled at the center of the dojo.

To someone that didn't know here very well, or just to the inattentive, she would have seemed like she was calmly meditating, but it was far from the truth. The way here hands pressed ever so slightly against both of her knees, the barely aknowledgeable frown upon her forehead, the slight movements of her eyes under closed lids; all talked of an internal struggle that was shooking her heavily.

 _Your blade is full of doubts. I felt it just now, with that last attack of yours._

Her mouth thinned into a line. Doubts? Ridiculous. She had no doubts. Her duty was plain for her eyes to see. Defeat her fellow Heroic Spirits. Win the Grail. Obtain her wish and making sure that her kingdom would be…

 _Her breath, burning hot into her lungs. The weight of the armour, suffucating. All around, fallen weapons, and before her…_

Saber stiffened ever so slightly, then opened her eyes. There was a steely light in them as she banished the images that had flashed though her mind. They resisted for a moment before dissipating.

She left out the breath she had held. No doubts. Never doubts. Not now. Not now.

Her fine hearing picked up the sounds of approaching steps. It didn't escape her the more than quick eagerness and relief that she felt at diverting her attention toward the coming matter, but she shut off that line of thought quickly. She had rested enough already. Time to return to business.

During her years as a King, she had learnt to recognize the subtle differences between gaits. Shirou's was easy to pick up; a quick, firm even if a bit hurried step that spoke of confidence, with a subtle tone of nervous eagerness.

It suited him, really.

"Good morning, Saber." The young man greeted her, entering the room. The hesitation he had displayed in the first days of their relationship was still there, at least a remnant of it, making his smile and greeting a bit awkward, but Saber didn't mind. On contrary, she couldn't but continue on being impressed by how quick he had adapted to and accepted his new role in this War, especially considering his relatively peaceful upbringing. Anyone else, she immagined, would have been paralized by fear. The young man's awkardness around her, instead, seemed to be projected mostly by respect and awe.

Not like she deserved it.

Pushing back ugly thoughts, she nodded in response, gesturing for the space before her.

"Thank you for coming. Please, sit with me."

Hesitating a bit, Shirou complied. Saber ignored how his eyes kept on timidly moving on her, and kept her expression stern, waiting for him to sit before her.

Amusingly enough, the young man kneeled as she was, only with his posture stiffened and rigid. Saber allowed herself to briefly muse that he looked just like a young disciple waiting for instruction from her master, before returning to a more business-like line of thought.

"First of all, i would like to know about your health." She began, watching him intently.

Shirou flinched at little bit, looking surprised, before averting his eyes.

"Ehm, i am actually fine. The wounds of yesterday are actually, well, mostly disappeared."

Saber sensed uncertainty and a bit of disbelief in his words. Well, it had to be expected. Fast-healing regeneration was something that in that age, amongst the common people, was domain of fantasy.

"Yes, it's my doing." She nodded. "I have sent part of my mana streaming though your circuits to accelerate your healing." She lowered her head. "I understand if you feel disturbed by it. I am sorry."

Shirou widened his eyes at seeing her apologize.

"Oh, well, it's okay! I mean…" He paused, probably understanding that he needed to slow down a little. "I thank you, really. You helped me immensely." He said, his tone now serious.

Saber nodded, approving of his steadiness. When she had replied to his summoning, she had felt his strong spirit, and now she was watching it shine.

"I see." She just said. "Then, afterwards, i will control your wounds, if you don't mind."

Shirou's expression cracked with surprise.

"Well, there's not actual need for it. I…"

Saber kept staring at him intently.

"… i don't know much about deep wounds, yes." Shirou squirmed a bit under her gaze. "Alright, then. It's not much of a deal, i suppose."

Saber nodded. Truth was, she was used to have people obey her commands, and she didn't like to delegate, especially if to control Shirou's wounds had been that girl - a rival Master-. She had learnt from experience that it wasn't always a good trait, but in that occasion, she was the one with the proper knowledge and wouldn't abide a different outcome. She was glad that Shirou could understand it.

"Very good. Then, said this, i would like to talk to you about the events of last night."

Shirou flinched ever so slightly, but said nothing, his composure becoming one of serious attention.

"I would like to offer you my apologies about my conduct of the fight against Berserker. I understand that you and Rin had to carry me back to the house. I want to give you my deepest apologies. I will do my utmost so that it won't happen again." She said, bowing before the young man. She wasn't irked about the act of offering apologies; in fact, it provided her with comfort to accept her mistakes and to make amends for them. It was a purifying gesture. What it made her pride flare was to having allowed herself to make such a gross mistake in the first place, and to have been shown most unglorious mercy for it by a brute like that warrior. No, not warrior. A bandit. That was what stained her pride as a knight.

Shirou looked ever so awkward at having her apologies, but didn't protest nonetheless. He probably understood that she wouldn't allow for nothing else; and he was right.

"Actually, it's me that should be apologising." He said when she returned to a straight posture. After the first surprise, he looked to have quickly adjusted to a formal, serious speech. Saber felt that it was more than proper. "It's my fault that you didn't have enough mana, after all. And you were already wounded by your fight against Lancer. Really, i am the one that should be sorry. I… i should have helped you, But i couldn't do anything."

Saber was surprised by the sheer regret and frustration that flared across Shiro's features. The young man gaze fell down and he sunk his fingers into his thighs, not even looking at her anymore.

She recovered quickly.

"Shirou."

The young man looked at her, surprised by her stern tone.

"Combat is my domain of expertise. You, as the Master, aren't required to fight nor it would be possible for you to actually stand up to another Servant in terms of combat capabilities." Shirou flinched, but Saber continued nonetheless. "Tohsaka Rin has informed me of your recent behaviour, and i myself i have witnessed it. Shirou. It's troublesome for a Master to harbour such demeanor as yours. I would like to ask you to refrain from such actions in the future."

"I don't need a reason to try and protect a girl!"

Saber didn't even flinch at Shirou's outburst, the young man quickly understanding that he had raised his voice.

Saber said nothing. It was new for her to be called a girl, hauntingly so, and it touched a chord inside of her, but it didn't matter and, more importantly, even if she could appreciate Shirou's spirit, there wasn't really need for words for him to understand who the stronger of the two was.

For a long moment, the two locked gazes, the cold, stern knight and the passionate, stubborn young man.

The tension was interrupted by the rumble of Shirou's stomach.

"Oh, oh, ehm…!"

Saber sighed.

"Empty stomachs are our enemy." She said. "Let's eat, Shirou."

The young man was all too happy to let the topic fall, and Saber didn't stop him. They would talk about it again soon, anyway, and she didn't want to strain their relationship by insisting on it. Not right now, at least; and there were methods more efficient than just words.

"Do you have problems with Japanese dishes, Saber?"

"Everything is fine. Extravagance is our enemy too. Please, go ahead. I'll join you shortly."

"O-okay!"

Standing by the door, Saber remained to watch Shirou while he walked toward the large house. Yes, it was true; if he supplied her with enough mana, she would have been able to mount a proper resistance, and the same could be said for the wound inflicted on her by Lancer.

She narrowed her eyes. Still, a war was a war, and one couldn't always choose the battlefield, the enemies or the allies. Often, it was the exact contrary, and excuses didn't change the past. She could already see a number of ways she could have made a more favourable outcome come out, especially since she already knew about her Master's weakness. She was to blame, not him.

Still, was she regretful or angry about his shortcomings? No. She was the one to have replied to his summon, not only because she had felt his heart, but even because she knew that in Shirou dwelt the power that could make her own shine at its peak. He had the potential, in mind, soul and body, and she would make sure of seeing it shine.

The only thing troubling her was that reckless demeanor of his. Courage was good, but a human of his age and level of skill facing a Servant? No. Never. She had to make sure to curb those tendecies. Quickly. And the reasons why was because…

She had to win.

That awareness settled into her gut, heavy as a boulder, as she leaned slightly against the doorframe under its weight. Defeat was unthinkable. Anything short of victory was unthinkable. She had to win. Win. Win. At any cost. For her Kingdom. Her knights. Her people. Everyone and everything she had ever fought, strived, lived for.

It was a heavy, heavy burden, crashing down upon her shoulders, but she was ready for it. She had to. She had to.

Slowly, she straightened herself again.

Now, to follow Shirou into the house. Finished breakfast, he would likely try and make her acquainted with her friends and life, if not for his own peace of mind, for the courtesy of that distant land in which he had grown. If he tried something else, she would decline. She had to conserve mana, and she wanted to meditate more about the battles with Lancer and Berserker as well about her own situation.

She gazed inside of the dojo once again, her mind already slipping back to a concentrated stance, slipping back to battle and disciplinated thought and…

 _Your mind is full of doubts._

 _Her breath, burning hot into her lungs. The weight of the armour, suffucating. All around, fallen weapons, and before her…_

She stumbled, clutching her head at a sudden stab of pain. The room spinned before her eyes, the walls suddenly looming over her, like they were about to crash down upon her body.

It was a moment, then everything returned as it was. She remained there, breathing heavy.

Slowly, she straightened herself up, surprise and disbelief wallowing in her mind.

She shrugged that thought off. Nothing. It was nothing. She was fine. She would win. She couldn't lose.

Thinking that, she went out of the dojo, and followed Shirou into the house.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, in a clear sky that bore no cloud. The daily city life was cheerful, colorful, the buzzing of the crowd walking along the sidewalks filling the air. The weather was warm, pleasant.

It was a beautiful summer day, and Saber felt her already grim humour grow even grimmer by all the cheerfulness around her.

Still, if there was something she considered herself fairly competent at, was keeping her own emotions under control. The grimness receded quickly as she set her thoughts to follow a path of severe concentration, but still something lingered: a buzzing, a tickling at the back of her mind, a shapeless bother.

She was used to doubts, bumps left in the wake of the rigorous tilling she gave her mind with relentless mental training, but this one felt different, more insistent. She wasn't sure how, though.

Considering it, she left her gaze wander across the crowd filling the street. She briefly marveled once again at how colorful, well-dressed and extravagant the people of this age looked. Even considering the gap of time passed from her own period, the difference with what the sight of a city street looked like in her memory was simply stunning.

The scowl always ornating her face deepened imperceptibly. A doubt was a doubt and nothing more. As long as it didn't obstruck her, it didn't mean anything.

It didn't escape her that it was already the third time that day that she said those words to herself, but she was unwilling to continue on dwell upon it.

She turned to regard the entrance of the mansion. It seemed like the exchange of greetings between her Master and the Magus called Tohsaka Rin had come to an end.

"Let's go, Saber."

She nodded to Shirou's cheerful call, and walked up to the duo. Together, they started walking down the walkway.

Some habits gets so engrained in one's mind that they keep popping up at any chance, and so Saber found herself scanning the atmosphere.

It was heavy.

To a side, Shirou, cheerfully talking about school and food and nice places to visit, like that was just another walk into the park with his friends. There was tension in his motions, in his smile, but it was subtle, hidden, and it didn't seem to dictate his actions at all.

Saber was really impressed with him; and the way that he acted, so open and honest, managed to pull some strings in her. Still, she was starting to understand the way the young man's mind worked, and she was almost sure that even that demeanor of his was his trying to keep others at ease, to smooth their problems. Really, it was commendable, and she felt a twinge of pride at having her Master act in such a selfless and brave way.

On the other side, Tohsaka Rin was the cloud to Shirou's sun. Walking with a tense step, she seemed to radiate a steely kind of nervousness, like she wasn't sure if let her nerves ride on or push herself under control and remain strong and determinated. Saber didn't miss, and she doubted anyone could, the way the girl kept on throwing stealthy glances her way, each dripping suspicion and something that could pass for resentment, while nodding from time to time to Shirou's words.

Even in the brief time she had come to know her, Saber wondered how much of it wsa actually directed to her. She had hint about how Rin could feel something toward her young Master, and it was hard to how much of the hostility that the girl directed toward her wasn't instead about Shirou's stubborn decision of taking part to the Grail War.

They were as different from each other as it could be, but there was something they had in common, and it was the tension.

They weren't going out to have a walk, after all.

Nominally, Tohsaka Rin had asked Shirou to join her for a quick talk about the Grail War. Explainations about rules, tips about the right attitude to take, even suggestion about how he could be using his newly blossoming magic in a way that could count. Shirou had obviously jumped to the chance, but Saber didn't doubt that he knew that the true reason for that meeting was trying to convince him to step down from his place as a Master. It could be done; the Master just had to give up his Control Spells to a fellow Master. The Servant would remain masterless and a countdown for its disappearance would begin. The chance for the Grail would be lost, but the risks would as well.

From there, their conflict.

Rin Tohsaka didn't want to have to fight him, or, worse, to hurt him, if it was possible another solution, and Shirou didn't intend to step down, not when his actions could have saved innocent lives. They had been butting heads about the question for a while now, and, Saber was sure, even more while she wasn't present. That occasion was only another episode of a long string

Still, the true source of the tension, especially for Rin, wasn't that, nor it was the young man's partecipation to the War. What it really disturbed her was that, should Shirou decide to refuse to step down, but aim for something different than the Grail, Saber would have, with all chances, killed him.

Saber knew that she would have. With regret, deep, deep regret, but her mission didn't accept for anything but victory and there wasn't place for her personal sympathy. If another Master was needed for her wish to become real, then so be it.

She was ready to drench herself with that muck.

Not like it was worst that the kind already clinging to her armour.

So, they walked, the atmosphere hanging heavily amongst them. Shirou and Rin had to decide a place where to talk beforehand, because they took a precise route without hesitation. Saber just followed in silence.

Their destination was a mall, packed full with people. As she followed the two through crowd, Saber left the sorroundings pass by, letting the flux of information passed to her by the Grail caress her coscience. It looked like that Tohsaka Rin felt more at ease with a lot of people around.

Peculiar.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. She blinked, then frowned. It had been only for a moment, but between the crowd she had thought to have seen…

She shook her head. No, it was impossible. And still…

She increased her pace, catching up to the two.

"Are you okay, Saber? Something's wrong?"

"Yes. And no. Everything's fine."

The discussion ended with that.

Eventually, the two young Master stepped into a well-crowded bar. Saber kindly refused the offering of Shirou at a drink and slipped away as soon as she was able, leaving them alone at their discussion. She didn't even need to invent an excuse: she said that she would keep watch, just as intended.

The last vision she had of the two was Rin's suspicious glance and Shirou's firm smile. As soon as they disappeared between the crowd, Saber let out a small sigh of relief. It was a discussion that they deserved to have between them alone. Her presence would put some topics in hold and heavens knew if she didn't need any doubt to slow her down, let alone to obstruct the connection with her Master.

It lasted only for a moment, then, she was back into action. Letting her mana flare, she extended her perceptions, that she had kept only on the couple, to the rest of the sorrounding area. People in strange clothes, talking, laughing, eating and more and more. The memory of the fair in the village near the castle where she grew up flashed through her mind. She pushed it back, sharpening her perceptions even more.

It was almost useless, really. The Grail stopped any Master and Servant from acting pugnaciously during the day; but she had learned to trust in her senses and…

There. A little burst of mana. A call for her, almost impudent in its clarity.

She hesitated for a moment, her perceptions moving back to the couple, now seated to one of the booth of the bar. Nothing could happen, really. Not during the day. The day was neutral.

Biting her lip, she moved into the crowd. The point of mana led her like a firefly in the woods, and she followed it with firmness.

"Always following the light, aren't you?" Said a little voice in her head, familiar and still faceless. "It's beautiful and bright, even blinding. What did it cover though?"

She pushed it away.

The crowd parted just before the counter. She found herself into a small open space.

There. The firefly.

Berserker sat at a tall table. It looked almost comically small before the man's large build, as well as the tall stool where he was seated upon, but it didn't seem to bother him. He made surprising little noise, Saber thought getting close. She expected more barbarous manners.

There was another stool, right in front of Berserker, almost waiting for her. She sat upon it.

The big man put down his glass, now empty, and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. "Good stuff." He commented. There was a far-away look in his eyes. Saber wondered if he was drunk.

He raised a finger and waved it into a circle. "Circle of antipathy." He said. "Master gave it to me. To keep me out of trouble, she said. It makes you look bad to people with low mana. So they stay away. It's a nifty little trick, but it's mean, really." There was a bunch of cans over the table. He took on, opened it and poured the content into the glass. "You think that we Servant get to have fun a little bit, watching how the world changed. But no, the leash, all the time. Ah, to hell with it." He downed the drink.

Saber remained silent, gazing at him watchfully.

Berserker kept drinking until the glass was empty, then, suddenly smashed it on the table. The glass exploded into fragments. "I FUCKING HATE IT!" He roared, the far-away, slumped look gone. Now, he was furious. Saber remained impassive. "I fucking roamed the land for decades! I fought ogres, spirits, monsters, gods! I went to the palace of the heavens and talked with the fucking highest gods! And now this girl keeps me on a leash like a fucking dog! And now i have to call a fucking little mortal MASTER!" He planted his eyes on Saber, that didn't change expression. He remained like that, panting, baring his teeth like a beast, almost looking like he was about to attack her. Then, strenght and fury seemed to leave him, and he slumped on the table. "It fucking sucks." He grumbled.

A small whimper attracted both's attention.

A trembling maid, looking absolutely terrified, stood by the table. Saber deducted that she wanted to know what was happening.

"Everything's okay. I am gonna pay for the glass. Piss off." Berserker flicked her hand to her, and the girl took him by his words. More than retreating, she escaped.

Saber watched her go for a moment, before returning to focus on the other Servant. She was already regretting to having come there.

"Why are you here, Berserker?" She asked, patience running low of that charade, but letting none of it pollute her impassive tone.

Berserker raised an eye in her direction. He gazed thoughtfully at her for a moment, before grinning.

"Told you already, haven't i?" He said, retaking a bit of energy. Grabbing a can, he popped it open and took a gulp. "We're Servant, you and i. Let's be friends."

Saber made her best to not frown even more. Again, with those ridiculous propositions.

"Why are you here?" She repeated, more slowly this time, hoping that this time it would reach him.

Berserker just grinned. "Uh, cold. Calm your tits, would you? I didn't ask you to jump in my bed."

Saber stood up. That brutish demeanor was intolerable. She wouldn't stand it a second longer. "I remember you that during the day any fighting is prohibited. The Grail won't abide, should you try to break the rules." She said coldly. "Good day to you."

She barely turned halfway, intending to leave, that Berserker grabbed her by the wrist. She shot him an incendiary glare.

He just grinned. "Come on, now." He said. "Not even a little talk? Hey, it doesn't happen all the time to have a chat with another Servant. And don't tell me that you talk with your Master. These humans of this age cannot understand us, not like another Servant can. I know it. You know it." His tone was easy-going, but there was depth in his gaze. He really meant it.

Saber wanted to deny it. Shirou was an admirable, even if naive, young man, and she had come to give him a measure of her trust as fast it could possibly happen. He was brave, selfless, honest.

But… he wasn't a Servant. He hadn't tasted death yet.

As much as it disgusted her have something in common with this brute, she couldn't deny that Servant shared a connection more deeper than any Master, with all their community of intent and personalities, could ever hope to match. Beyond age, time and space, they were Heroic Spirit, a race of its own.

Saber could have said to herself that like this she would have been able to keep on eye on him, but she wasn't the kind to lie to herself. She was just curious, attracted by the idea of sharing a moment that wasn't battle with a fellow Servant, even if it was someone toward whom she felt deeply distasteful about; and that was that.

The little voice of before whispered in her ear: "Really, now. Honest? Always?"

She brushed it off.

"So be it." She said, pulling her wrist from the other's grip. Ignoring how Berserker's grin widened, she sat on the stool, and bore her gaze into him.

There was a moment of silence as she sat stiffly, while the other called for a maid for a couple of glasses.

"Order whatever you want." Berserker offered while refilling his glass. "The bill's on me, or, well, my boss, but whatever."

"Only water, please."

Berserker arched an eyebrow at her, but she kept her expression serious. Keeping one's composure was just common sense, and anyway it wasn't like alcohol could have any effect on a Spirit.

The thought twinged something painful in her.

"You're worse than me." Berserker began after the maid brought her ordination and beat a hasty retreat. Leaning against the table, the big man contemplated his now full glass with a little smirk.

Saber observed the amber-colored liquid inside. Hearing from the information provided to her by the Grail, it was analcoholic. Surprising. It was her turn to arch an eyebrow.

Berserker shrugged. "Wine is bad. Trust me on that."

Saber registered the information.

"Always on the lookout, aren't you? Always on alert. But, do you remember? How..."

She brushed the voice away, before it managed to end its sentence.

"What do you wish to talk about?" She asked. Truth to be told, she felt at unease. Maybe it was that insistent nagging at the back of her head, maybe it was sitting at the same table with someone who had tried to kill her.

She wasn't exactly sure.

"Why, a pleasant conversation between friends." Berserker gave her that fastidious grin of his. "For example, let's say, what's your motto?"

"Chivalry before everything" would have been Saber's quick response, but saying it would only put her identity at risk, so she remained silent. Somewhere, she heard the voice chuckle. She still couldn't guess whom of her memories belonged to.

"Mine is: No blow left unesnwered." Berserker continued, not fazed at all by her silence.

"Fitting." Saber commented.

Berserker snorted. "For a brute like me, ah? I guess so. Yeah…" For a moment, he looked lost in thoughts, then he gestured toward her. "By the way, sorry for that."

Saber narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "For what?"

"For not killing you. Hell, you look angrier for that than for still be breathing."

Saber felt those words like a sword thrust in her chest. The memory of her shameful defeat flashed before her eyes, as well as the shame for it. She clutched her fists tight. Being shown mercy in such a way, while crawling on the ground. Her pride as a knight itself had been stained and just remembering it was enough to make her distaste for the Servant in front of her flare even more to life.

Still, she was still alive, and that was what mattered. Dead, she wouldn't be able to chase the Grail anymore. She had to put things in persespective and not let her personal feelings unbalance her.

Somehow, it irritated her even more.

"Or maybe, you're like that by default? You know, being a bit…"

Saber got up immediately.

"Ok, sorry, sorry. My bad. I won't say it again."

Saber didn't believe it, but forced herself to sit down again.

"I'll ask you to talk seriously." She said coldly. "Or i will take my leave."

"Losing interest, mh?" Berserker straightened himself up and stretched. Saber couldn't but notice how tall and muscular he was. She registered the detail for the next battles. "Then, let's try if this manage to pick it back up." Berserker threw her a glance. There was no far away look in his eyes now, only mischievious anticipation. "You're King Arthur."

Saber barely stiffened.

Berserker grinned. "Right on target, eh?" He downed his glass and put it down empty. "Ah! You don't give any satisfaction, though. Your face is still as stiff as a board. You're boring, you know?"

Saber struggled to hold back the unease creeping on her skin. "How…"

"How did i know?" Berserker cut her off, shrugging. Grinning, he fiddled with another can, and poured himself another glass. "Master told me, amongst other things. Her family knows you, don't ask me how."

Saber thinned her lips into a line. Nervousness and anxiety tried to grab a hold of her thoughts, but she disciplinately kept the reins of her mind.

"Just like last time, remember?"

She shoved the voice back. She had no time for remembrance, not in that moment.

That was bad.

"Nah, it's not."

She gazed at Berserker with barely contained surprise.

The big man had left aside his tranquil manners as well as his drink and was now peering at her with amused interest. There was a ferine intensity in his eyes.

Saber chafed under it. She was letting herself go too much, to the point that her thoughts themselves were getting easy to read. She had to retake control.

"Yes." She said. "I am King Arthur."

"Really?" Asked the voice. "Are you really?"

She dragged her foot on the ground, forcing it away.

"Cool." Berserker watched her from head to toes, a smirk on his face. "Funny, though. King Arthur sounds like a man. And you aren't a man."

The memories of a life flashed before Saber's eyes, so quickly that for a moment she hang by them, a knot in her throat blocking the words from coming out.

"It's a long story." She eventually said as evenly as she could. In her chest, she felt a stab of pain.

"I bet it is." Berserker drummed his fingers on the table, smirking. "I know what you're thinking. They found my name, that's bad. And you know what? You're totally right! That's really bad! Right now, i know what weapons you'll use, what your Noble Phantasm are, your statistics, your general abilities and everything i should expect from fighting you. And you have nothing of these things about me. I can prepare myself to fight you, but you can't prepare yourself to fight me. If knowing is half the battle, right now i am right before the finishing line."

Saber clutched her fist, but said nothing, instead just keeping her gaze against Berserker's amused one. There was steel-like coldness under that seeminly-companiable manners, she could see it very well. She had seen it many times during her life as a knight and as a king, in the eyes of warriors she had faced and fought with.

He was a warrior, and knew how to use those informations on the battlefield.

"I will still fight." She said. It should have come easier to say it, but it was like she had something blocking her throat. Every word seemed glued to her tongue.

Berserker gazed at her for a long moment. "Good." He smirked.

"By the way…" He said, grabbing his glass. He tilted toward her, like offering a cin-cin. "I am Erebus, from Japan."

That caught her completely out of guard. The informations on that Heroic Sirit came flooding through her mind like a river breaking through the dam. She blinked, realizing that now she knew everything about him. His story, his Noble Phantasms, his adventures, everything.

Erebus just gave a low chuckle at her. "Now that is an entertaining face. Eh." He said, and downed the drink.

"Why?" Saber couldn't but ask. All those advantages, thrown out the window like that. It was… why?

Berserker rolled his eyes. "I told you." He singsonged. "I live for battle, remember? And how the hell am i supposed to have fun if i waste all the good fights by cheating?" He gave her a nod and a grin. "Now we're even. We're gonna have a lot of fun, you and i."

Saber was flambergasten, no, she was outraged by this brute's bloodthirsty, thickheaded nature! To throw away such a help from his master just for the sake of his own selfish desires! She would accept it graciously, if it came from a chivarlous opponent, unable to discard its own code, but this…!

"You…!"

"Oh, that reminds me." Berserker said aloud, cutting her off. "Ops, no. We're not even at all."

Saber stiffened. "If you're talking about my Master…"

Berserker shook his head while waving a hand.

Saber frowned, but stopped herself from inquiring more.

The other Servant, a thoughtful smirk on his face, opened the umpteenth can and poured himself the umpteeth drink, that he then proceded to down.

Saber briefly wondered how much sugar this guy, even if a Spirit, was about to drink before having enough of it, but she forced herself to wait for him to continue.

"Do you know…" He began, quietly, just as she was about to ask. He was looking to the table's smooth surface, like some kind of memory was passing on it. "Do you know what i have seen, the first time i've seen you?" He turned to her. That cold, steel-like sharpness was back in his eyes.

Being anybody else to ask that question, Saber would have thought it a joke; but Berserker, for all his uncouth manners and misguided objectives, was a warrior, and a warrior's sight on the battlefield could see much.

"What have you seen?" She asked. A small shiver rippled through her gut.

"Scared?" Asked the voice.

"Never." Replied Saber mentally. She was starting to get a hint to whom it could belong to. The edges of her mouth quivered downward, almost imperceptibly.

"I've seen…" Berserker spread his arms, looking like he was witnessing something magnificent. But his eyes were on Saber, and Saber alone "A dragon, made of swords. I've seen dragons, back when i was alive, but never one like that. Each scale was a masterpiece, sharpened to a point, and his eyes! Calm, clear. A dragon, with the mind of a warrior, the skin of steel-forged blades and a fang made of wind. That's what i've seen." He sighed. "Oh, magnificent. Here's a battle worthy of my time. Heck, it almost makes me think that even being a puppet could be worth it if i get to fight a thing like that." He relaxed on his stool, smiling quietly. Saber kept on listening, fists only barely clenched.

"But then…" Berserker frowned. "It's a habit, you know." He explained. "I watch. Always. On the battlefield, being attentive save your life. Don't always, sure, but it helps. So, i watched more closely, and…"

Saber felt a knot tigthening in her chest.

"Scared?" Asked the voice again.

Berserker went on. "A nice, big crack, just on the chest of the dragon." He bumped a fist on his heart. "And, well, that's a problem, don't you think? Who can go on battle with a scar as big as that?"

"What are you insinuating?" Saber was almost rattled from how cold her voice sounded in her own ears.

Berserker didn't answer, instead just watching her in silence, with steel-like intensity.

"What's wrong, Saber?" He asked slowly. "What is it that breaks the dragon to such an extent?"

Saber jumped to her feet, shooting him an incendiary glare.

 _Her breath, burning hot into her lungs. The weight of the armour, suffucating. All around, fallen weapons, and before her…_

"I won't remain here and be insulted by you any longer!" She said, but her voice didn't seem to hold convention not even to her own ears.

Berserker crossed his arms before his chest, gazing at her with what could be sterness "I told you: your blade is full of doubts. You'll do better to clear them out, kid. I want to fight a true opponent, not a scared sheep."

Saber felt the burning need to hit him, there and then, for the sheer audacity of doubting her revolse to the cause! To doubt her… her…!

 _Her breath, burning hot into her lungs. The weight of the armour, suffucating. All around, fallen weapons, and before her…_

She clenched her jaw, and, without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed away. She won't remain there and be insulted! Not any longer!

"War doesn't slow down for the weak, my king." Berserker's voice pursued her. "We'll meet again, you and i. By then, try to decide if i will be your opponent or just your executioner."

Saber escaped from those words, escaped from the doubts they underlined with absolute certainty, because she was the King of Knights and the King of Knights wasn't so weak as to need an enemy's twisted mercy to prevail. The King of Knights didn't have crippling doubts that made his sword grip flimsy. The King of Knights was perfect and untouchable.

"But you aren't like this, aren't?" Said the voice. Her own voice. "The King of Knights had to be perfect, the bearer of the Holy Sword had to be perfect. You besmirched that legacy with your failure. Your Kingdom has burned and is now gone beyond time. There's no wish that it can erase that failure, and you know. You know that you failed. You let them all down. The Round Table fell because you were weak. Another had to be chosen. And now you will fail again. Aren't you already? Being defeated and shown shameful mercy, but it's all the same. You're doing just as you always did. With discipline, keeping yourself in check, under control, following the light of Excalibur. And where did that bring you, mh? Where if not on Camlann? Do you remember the ground littered with broken swords? That is your only and eternal destiny, your only legacy. A failure without meaning and without trace left. Clutching that little, meaningless sword, atop a mountain of corpses. Do you remember it? Do you remember when you…!"

"No!" She heard herself scream. The voice, the images drowning her were abruptly cut off.

She found herself against a wall, panting wildly. When had she arrived outside? She couldn't remember…

People were watching her, murmuring between themselves. She gulped, feeling like her throat dry like a desert.

Stumbling, she straightened herself up. She wavered for a moment, before managing to find back her balance. Her legs felt like jelly, and her mouth tasted of retch. She wiped it with the wirst of her shirt, without changing anything.

With dismasy, she noticed only in that moment that Shirou has been calling her. Tiredly, she replied.

"I am here."

"Saber? Are you okay? Where are you? I have been calling you and you didn't answer!"

Shirou's worried tone only deepened her guilt, adding to the maelstrom of nauseating emotions already whirling in her stomach.

"I am here. It's okay. Have you and Rin done?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Don't worry. I am okay. I'll see you at the entrance."

"But…! Alright. I'll be right there. Wait for me."

Saber nodded once, then started toward the meeting place.

She felt weak, tremendously weak, so much that she actually needed to tap in her mana reserve to restore a bit of energy in her legs.

"I am okay." She murmured under her breath. "I am okay." She started reciting the chivarly code, just as her father had taught to her, just as she did each time it seemed that the weight became impossible to bear.

Halfway the words got tangled in her mouth, and terror spiked. Had she forgotten it? Had she forgotten even that? Even…!

She stumbled, and fell with a yelp. Smaching her knees, she remained there, bile in her throat, mind running wildly.

 _You failed. You failed. You failed, you failure of a king. You failure of a knight._

Those words sapped her strenght, but she pushed them back with disperation. "I didn't fail. Not yet. I can still manage it." She murmured. "I can still do it. I still can do it. The Grail will fix this."

Yes, she could be a failure, but the Grail would save her Kingdom, her people. She just had to reach for it. She just had to grab it. Things would work out in the end.

Yes. Yes…

Slowly, gathering what little strenght she had, she got up and stumbled away. She longed to see Shirou's confident smile once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Erebus was angry. Not the right kind of angry, when you were angry about, like, someone stealing the stache of food you had jealously hoarded and you were in your way to make the son of a bith pay. No, it was the feeling cheated kind of angry, the one where you couldn't do a damn thing about what was happening. And that, in his humble, and furious, opinion, was the worst kind of angry.

"Why are you angry now?"

The way Lilysviel snapped to him didn't do wonders for his humour, especially considering that she had been fuming like a little smoky furnace the whole time she had been there with him.

Brat.

He gave her a noncommittal grunt, and returned to watch the battle.

It wasn't really the objective quality of it that it bothered him. That was fine, excellent even. The problem was that both the Servant making it were like dogs with the muzzle and a hobbled foot.

Arthur, or Artoria, or whatever, was a broken piece of machinery. Yeah, she dashed around just fine, with those bursts of ki, and her swordmanship was great as always, but there was no heart in it. She was depending on her sword to do all the work, not the other way around. She looked like she was afraid of doing anything, of getting the initiative, of taking that damn sword and cut down her opponent, like she could fumble and mess everything up. She was like a damn kid thrown on the battlefield for the first time. Her hesitation was written all over her ki, or mana, or prana, or whetever they liked to call that shit in other places.

And the other one, the one in pink with the bandage on the eyes and the chains and the daggers. She was fast and precise, but her Master was even worse than Saber's in giving her energy. Saying that she was operating at half strenght was being stupidly optimistic. Yes, even at full strenght he doubted she could be a match for Saber, but like that… it was a freaking joke.

Berserker bared his teeth.

What it bothered him was seeing potential worthy opponents reduced at those states. Especially Saber. That was his opponent. His great battle. And here she was, floundering around like a scared rabbit, with a Master that couldn't even give her half of the energy she would have needed to become passable.

Really, that was why he had been summoned back from the dead? To see legends being spoiled like that?

It just wasn't fair; not for those two, and not for him. Dammit.

"Pay attention."

He glared a glance at Lilysviel, but said nothing. Not like she would listen. The little girl was watching the fight with an almost feverish attention, both her hands digging in her arms.

Erebus briefly thought that girl was both pitiful and to pity, like a scratched kitty baring his claws to dogs. The thought passed quickly. Not his business, anyway. He didn't care about no messed up family business.

Really, though, it was a luck that no other Servant had decided to show up yet. The only reason that his little Master still hadn't him jump down in there probably was because she wanted to be sure to be the one ambuscing and not the other way around. And even so, if Lancer decided to appear now, he really doubted that any of those two would have been able to put up much of a…

He stiffened slightly. That smell… was that Archer again?

Lilysviel had to notice too, as, when he turned to her, she was wide-eyed; only for anger to flare out on her face. She quickly hid it behind a mask.

Erebus frowned, and got up. He exchanged a glance with his Master, and she just nodded.

He rotated a shoulder, a grin appearing on his face. A fight with that Archer-guy with no bow and a lot of swords? Oh boy, maybe that day wasn't such a waste as he was starting to think. Expectation blossoming, he summoned his polearm.

Only that, to appear from the emergency stair that led to the roof where they were spectating the battle it wasn't the silver-haired Servant, but a young man with orange hair and a determined expression. Panting, he saw them, but if he was scared by finding them, he didn't show it. Instead, he came out of the stairs and took position before them, his posture and expression screaming warlike determination.

Erebus frowned in confusion. He eyed the strange, line-covered sword that the young man wielded, then his expression, then turned interrogatively to his Master. He smelled Archer, and he still could smell him. And that definitely wasn't Archer; that was Saber's Master. What was supposed to mean?

But his Master had eyes only for the newcomer, her mask of impassibility looking like could fall apart any moment. There was cold hatred burning in her eyes.

Erebus remembered to himself that it wasn't his business.

"So." He began, if only because nobody else seemed to want to. "What are you doing up here, kid?"

"I am not letting you endanger Saber again." He replied.

Berserker needed a moment to register all of that answer's implications.

He sent his senses to scout the sorroudings. Those two down there were still getting at each other, but except from that, he couldn't pick up nobody else. He was confident enough about his perception skills, so unless they had something trick he didn't know,there wasn't anyone else. He sent his senses to scan the boy. Mh, budding magus. His energy was strong, but mostly unfocused, with only a whiff of discipline about it. For some reason, he smelled exactly like that Archer guy. The similiraties between the two began and ended there, though. That iron discipline and control was nowhere to be seen. The sword he wielded was some kind of materialization of energy. Stuff simple enough, but it was well-done. A good knife, but that was all.

Yeah, a budding, promising young magus, with a bit of experience under his belt but nothing special… or maybe not? Mh, his energy had a strange twist to it. He couldn't quite place it, though.

Bah. Anyway, the volume of energy he emanated was the one of a young magus, and nothing more.

Erebus frowned, recalling his senses to him. That exam had taken only a couple of seconds in real life.

"Right." He said, swinging his polearm to rest on his shoulder. He threw a glance at his Master. The young girl looked bent on piercing a hole in the guy's cranium by glare.

Looks like this was going to blow out soon.

"I am not endangering Saber again." Erebus repeated. He smirked at the frowning young man. "Totally. And you're the one who's gonna make sure of that."

"That's right."

He had to hand it to him. He had balls. No brain, not even a speck, but balls. Ah, he made him remember his youth. Goddammit, how much of a fool he was back in those times.

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but you got no chance."

"We'll see about it."

"Against a Servant? Really?"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Yep. Young Erebus, right there, thinking he can take on all the world and come out on top. This one was the protecting type, though. He didn't give a crap about anybody at that age.

Aw, now he didn't want to kill him. He liked him already.

He swung back his polearm, angling the point toward the ground. The young man barely flinched.

Yep. Balls of steel. What a waste.

He gave a brush of perception at the strange twinge he felt in the young man's energy. There was no response. No tension. Whatever it was, it wasn't a weapon, or, well, not a weapon that was ready to be used. Not yet. It remained the incredible hidden powers hypothesis, coupled with the incredible hidding talent abilities, but his instict was telling him that it wasn't like that, and he was lean to believe it. Not like Master's informations left much to deduction.

He threw another glance at the young girl. Still glaring. "Listen, kid…" He began. The young man seemed to bristle slightly at being repeatedly called that, but also looked a bit taken aback by his sudden tone. Good. "How about you run off? You know, get the hell out of here. For real now, i am a Servant. Legendary crap and all that. Meaning, i killed a lot of things during my life. Bigger things than you. Trust me on that. And then, Saber needs you, doesn't she? Dying here sounds like a bad idea of being of use to me."

The mention of Saber made the young man hesitate. Well, he had been the one to speak about her first. Erebus wasn't taking any guilt for using that information.

Still, that hesitation came and went. The young Master squared at the entrance of the stairs, shoulders and expression set.

Erebus sighed mentally. He was even blocking the stairs. Fool.

"Listen, for real…"

Whatever he was trying to say, it was abruptly cut off by his Master's loud, angry voice.

"Erebus!" She screamed. "Kill him! Now!"

Erebus thought about it. He liked that kid. Alright, he was a complete fool, but that was what it meant to be young, wasn't? Well, not really, but who cared, he liked him. Question was, was he ready to defy Lilysviel about it? As much funny the idea of making her use a Command Spell was, he didn't feel like oppose her in this. There were some things you simply couldn't make people see reason about, and, truth to be told, with that kid out of the game, Saber would be able to get another, more competent Master.

Well, decision made.

"On it, boss." He swung his polearm and started to advance.

The young man flinched, but didn't retreat. He rose his weapon and gritted his teeth.

Erebus scoffed under his breath. Moron.

Mmh, thinking back about Saber. She had a pathetic mana regeneration, so he had thought that her Master was a guy with no idea about magic; but this guy looked all the part a young Magus. How come he didn't manage to give her a little better? That was strange.

He continued to advance. The young man looked a bit taken aback from his coming so casually, but still held his ground. Mmh, what was his name again? Ah, yes, Shirou. Lilysviel said it only a couple of times and even then like it was poisonous. That was something.

Erebus entered Shirou's range. Repressing any doubt, the young man dashed forward and launched a thrust against his chest. Erebus noticed mana flare in a uncoordinated way along his body, replicating a rough version of a mana burst. Impressive, crude, but impressive. He swung his polearm upward, smashing the attack away, then dashed forward. Unbalanced, Shirou widened his eyes. Erebus grabbed him by the neck and smashed him to the ground. Shirou let out a choked scream. Erebus raised his polearm, pointed the spear-point against him and…

"Wait!"

Erebus stopped mid-movement. Shirou's breath hitched as he saw the spear-point at a hairbreath from his eye. His hesitation lasted only for a moment. He swung his weapon, and had it smacked aside by the polearm's haft. He let out another rattled breath when the handle of the weapon blocked his wrist against the ground. He tried to free himself, but Erebus kept him pinned down by the throat, and so he ended up just flailing.

"Make up your damn mind, will you?" Erebus said, throwing a glance to his Master. Shirou kicked him in the shin. He ignored it, but gave a squeeze to his neck for good measure, eliciting a gasp. This fricking kid…

Stepping at her Servant's side, Lilysviel didn't answer him. She had eyes only for the pinned Master. Cold, burning eyes.

Erebus didn't like it one bit.

"Erebus…"

"Forget it."

The young girl turned at him in anger. "Don't interrupt me!"

"I don't care. I am not gonna do it."

Lilysviel blinked, surprise overtaking her anger for a moment. Only for a moment. "Erebus…" She hissed threateningly.

Erebus said nothing. Shirou kicked him again, and he ignored it.

"Quick and painless, that's how i am gonna do it." The Servant grunted, setting his eyes on the young man. Shirou redoubled his efforts. There was a rising fear in his expression now.

Erebus felt the corners of his mouth try to rise into a smirk, but kept them down. He didn't enjoy taking weaklings' lives, but he appreciated that kid's courage. Even in death's face, he didn't start whining or something. He lost points to have been the one to have put himself in that situation, but, hey, standing firm while being strangled wasn't anybody's work. If only wasn't for his foolihardiness. A brush with death could have helped him to temper it with wisdom, but, well, that was more than a brush.

Too bad.

"Erebus…"

Erebus didn't turn to his Master. "Not doing it."

"I am your Master, dammit!"

"And now you're not yourself. Now, shut up."

Erebus started to squeeze.

The roof exploded.

Erebus' first thought, as dust rushed them by, was to make sure of his Master's safety. Cursing himself and that stupid little girl for having distracted him, he left his spiritual senses take control.

Lilysviel squeaked when he grabbed her, but Erebus ignored her. He dashed out of the cloud of dust and on the closest building's roof.

"No! No! No!" Lilysviel was screaming as he put her down. She hit his arms with her tiny fists, again and again, and stomped her fists, just like a child in a wild tantrum.

Darn, fucked-up kid.

Erebus ignored her, and turned to the previous building. The cloud of dust was settling, and, sure enough, Saber stood there in a defensive stance, just beside her disoriented Master.

Not like there was any doubts. Her aura blazed as bright as an angry star. Hard to miss that.

"Stay away from Shirou, Berserker." She panted.

Erebus felt her piercing glare like a hot mark on his skin. Was he burning? He was sure enough that, if he controlled, he would have found a burn.

He smirked. "Hey, don't look at me, Saber. Your friend there did everything on its own. He practically came begging to be ripped apart."

Shirou winced and looked at Saber with a concerned gaze, but the Spirit of the Sword didn't show any reaction.

Erebus didn't care about the kid anymore. He could go throw himself down a window, for all that he cared. But Saber there complicated matters. She wasn't ready at all to face him. Things were going too fast for what he liked.

He appraised her. Slightly panting, mana flaring, a bit worse for wear, but nothing too problematic. Yeah, Rider just wasn't enough to bring her down seriously, not even in her current state. It remained the problem that she was just out of a battle with another Servant, though, like she needed another hobble to the ones she already had.

And speaking of Rider…

Erebus grabbed Lilysviel a moment before the attack came. It wasn't for them, but he did it the same, and, as Saber blocked the thrown knife with her sword, he jumped down the bulding with the young girl.

"No! No!" She was still screaming, almost histeric. "We must remain! We must kill them all! We must kill him!"

Erebus grabbed her tight, to keep her flailing short. "I need to bring you to safety to first." He hissed, right in her ear.

It was safe reasoning, and a good excuse, and, as he hoped, managed to breach through her current state of mind. The young girl almost went limp between his arms. As he put some distance between them and the fighting, he couldn't but think that she almost felt like a little doll.

Eventually, he stopped. The road was full of people, all of them blocked in middle-actions and movement when the Grail had exerted its power on the city, blocking time.

Erebus left Lilysviel down on a walkman. It was farther than it was actually needed, skilled magi were more than adept enough to keep themselves masked while their Servant fought, but, hey, hope was the last to die, right?

"You'll return there immediately!" The young girl said as soon as she had hopped three paces away from him.

Right.

Erebus made an insofferent face. "I really have to?"

Lilysviel glared at him. It was still there, that histeric anger that had overtaken her before, barely covered by a paper-thin self-restraint, like a frayed sheet covering a wildfire.

Erebus grimaced, but decided to not fight her on that.

"I go."

"Erebus…" He stopped in the middle of turning around. Well, here it comes. "Kill him." Lilysviel voice was cold as ice. "I don't care about Saber or Rider, but him, kill him, without mistake. Do this for me, please."

Again "him". Never the name. She never used the name. Like it was some kind of curse, or if she could be poisoned from it. And she even said please. Hatred was a powerful force indeed.

Erebus sighed, but nodded.

As he made his way back, he thought that, goddammit, fuck the Einzbeirn, or whatever the fuck their name was, and fuck the world too. Just for good measure.

Saber and Rider were still fighting when he arrived. Frowning, he stopped on the roof of a building and left his senses take stock of the explosions of mana jumping up and down the tight streets. Why the heck were they still fighting? With another possible Servant in the sorroundings, the best course of action was to pull back and reassess the situation. Plus, Saber had her Master injured. By the way, too bad he hadn't had the time to break that little twerp's neck real good. Stupid little moron made Lilysviel sad. Anyway, he could totally see Saber pull back in that kind of situation, if only to keep her Master safe. So, it had to be the other one, Rider's Master. What was the deal with him? Was he an idiot or what?

Bah. Better that way.

The course of action to follow was simple, really. He would track down those two Master and kill them. Both Saber and Rider would sod off to search others, hopefully more competent, contractors and he would get to not waste two opponents.

He left his senses expand again and started to search. What a pain, for real. Why couldn't he just get fight? He would battle great opponents, have a lot of fun, hopefully come back home, feast and then back to fight again. No, he had to put up with all that shit. What a pain, goddammit. Mh, there was Saber's Master. Was he running? He was running. Probably to run off a cliff or something. He would keep him for last. He had a good hunch he wouldn't escape anyway. Now, the other…

Running away. Smart. Still, something was strange with this one.

Frowning, Erebus started to move.

The young man, great, another one, was running away for his life. He threw frantic glances behind him, like he expected something to come out and kill him any second.

Erebus followed him by jumping upon the buildings' roofs. He scanned him while he moved. What the heck was the deal with that kid? He couldn't feel a twinge of mana coming out of him. That glowing book in his hands, instead…

Shinji shouldered open the door, and took cover behind a wall. Panting wildly, his heart hammering into his ears, he threw a frantic glance outside. Nobody in sight. Had he managed to get to safety? Curses, he didn't know for sure!

Almost histeric, he cursed Rider for the hundreth time that night. She had left him alone, that useless bitch! And with Berserker around! He could be out there, searching for him, and that stupid, useless…

He kept on cursing while eying the street outside. If only hadn't he used all his Command Spells already! No, not that. If that bitch hadn't made him use them all already! He bet that it had been Sakura to tell her to be so disobedient, only to spite him, and right on the night of his great chance to get back what it belonged to him!

"Dammit. Dammit." He hissed. His shoulder hurt from the impact against the door and his legs from all the running. Why was that happening? Was too much to ask for have what was his by right? He had put his own life on the line, dammit! And then, first that moron Shirou, refusing to work with him, that bitch Tohsaka and now Rider too. Everybody seemed bent on putting obstacles before him!

A sudden explosion made him wince and squeak. Frantic, he watched outside. There was a cloud of dust pouring out of the opposite building, from a big hole in the wall. Sounds of heavy combat came from it.

Shinji's wave of dread turned to relief. They had moved their fight closer! So, that bitch had listened to his orders, after all! Well, if she really had, she would have won already and come alone, but that could be put off for the moment. What it mattered was that he could regain a bit of safety!

Eagerly, he searched the smoke with his eyes, trying to make out the two combatants and, more importantly, how the fight was going. Rider was winning, right?

He frowned shakily. Wait, wasn't that figure in the smoke too big to be Rider or Saber? Could it be… the possibility hit him like a boulder. Could it that be Berserker? But how…?

He was mid-thought when the blade cut through the air.

The young man's body twitched once, then collapsed in a heap. A moment later, the head followed.

Erebus swung back his polearm. "One down." His eyes moved to the glowing book, now lying in the dust. He stabbed it with the spear-point, and its gleam faded. Mh, a magic artifact, but what was his point? Maybe a tool to allow that not-magus to do magecraft?

He made a mental shrug. Whatever. One Master out. Hopefully, Rider would bail out before Saber killed her and find herself a better contractor. If not, well, too bad.

Now, about the other…

Erebus frowned in concentration for a moment, then sighed and rolled his eyes. "This fricking kid…"

A couple of moments later, Shirou appeared at the door. He was panting, and his shirt and hair were soaked with sweat, but he still held his bar-like weapon tight.

He took in Erebus. No glare, no hate, just a neutral taking in of information, then his gaze moved, like it was attracted by a call, a whisper, a memory, to the pool of blood by a side, and what there was in it. His eyes widened, and the young man froze.

Erebus snorted, and swung for his neck.

And just in that moment, the wall exploded.

Erebus's first thought as he covered himself from the dust and debris was a deep sensation of deja vu, and a surge of irritation. That night was the world festival of people ready to rush in to piss him off. What was it now? Probably Saber, coming to save her idiot Master. He expected something like that to happen.

What he didn't expected was for Saber and Rider to dash out of the dust, side to side, clearly allies, and clearly both aiming at him with very bad intentions.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed in surprise, raising his weapon.

He deviated a slash from Excalibur, dodged out of a double stab of knives and blocked an overhead sword blow. A kick reached him in the side and he jumped back, getting out of the way of another cleave.

"Curse you, Berserker!" Spat Saber as she pressed on his attack. "You back-stabbing rat! You honorless scum!" Rider was right beside her, silent and impassive if not for the tight line of her lips.

Erebus smirked, both for the colored insults and for the pain tingling his side and warming his blood. "Feeling cranky, are we?" He grabbed his polearm with both hands and tensed his muscles. "Here, have a treat!" Red light covered the hammer-head, and he swung.

Rider and Saber felt the surge of mana, and both reacted. A moment later, the light exploded forward and engulfed everything.

The building was ripped apart. Walls were blown out by the explosions. Chunks of masonry and debris flew away, smashing against the buldings and ricocheting into the street.

Erebus landed on another roof. He spared but a glance for the destruction he had caused, the thought alone enough to put a spark in his belly, but kept an eye out for the other Servant. Sure enough, Saber and Rider jumped out of the landed on different roofs, each facing him. Erebus took notice of the distance they kept between them, and of the little glance Saber threw Rider's way.

Not so sure allies? Well, there was time to discover it.

"That's new." He said, flexing his neck first left and then right. He supposed that by now hoping that the blast was enough to kill that little twerp Shirou was too much. Meh. Whatever. "What's the deal with you, Rider? I killed your Master. You should be running to search for another by now, not helping Saber."

The female servant said nothing. She just recalled her knives with a smooth gesture and wielded them both against him.

Erebus smirked. Mh, the grim sort, was she? Pity. He liked do conversations while battling.

"I will have taken you into account for your cowardly acts, Berserker." Saber took a battle stance. Her eyes burned something fierce. "Of this, you have my word."

"Shut your trap and fight." Erebus raised his polearm. "Come together, if you like. I will crush you both."

"Curse you, cannot you think of nothing else?" Saber hissed.

"Nope. And guess what. I don't like sneaking around. So, now, i am gonna enjoy this. Come on. Both of you. Come!"

Saber didn't seem to like the idea, judging from how her eyebrows almost knit together. She threw a glance at Rider. The Servant just nodded, and her mana flared. Saber turned back to Berserker and did her energy do the same, but her frown remained.

Erebus snorted softly. This moron and her stupid code. He made his mana flare on turn.

The initial enthusiasm was somewhat drained as he took a good glance at both his opponents. They had been going strong at their previous battle, and it was easy to see. Both sported various measures of wounds; Saber kept a finger a bit loose on the hilt of her invisible sword and Rider looked careful to not put too much pression on her left leg. Not even a frown, though. What an admirable girl. Well, bravery could go only for a certain way, regretfully.

Still, he didn't understand. Her mana didn't show at all the rapidly washing away of a masterless Servant. What was the deal with that?

Whatever. He had waited enough.

The three Servant faced each other in a long moment of silence.

Erebus felt it like a long-lost lover's embrace. The battle. Ah, blessed battle. Every time was like the first time. First, it came the tension. The absolute silence just before the clashing of weapons and lives. He could feel it, running through his body like a steel-like vibration, making his blood bubble softly, putting embers in his chest. The fighters redied their weapons, gave the last sharpening at their minds. Fate decided whom the first to fall was to be.

He breathed it in for another fraction of moment, basking in the coiled muscles and readied energy.

Then he roared. The roar washed across the buildings and upon the other Servant, billowing against them like a wave of wind and blasting in the night. The roof he was standing on collapsed as he leapt forward, polearm raised and blazing with energy.

Saber, blazing with power and grim purpose, and Rider, bringing focused silence and deadly intent, came to meet him.

They battled across the roofs, weapons clashing and clanking into a maelstrom of movements and attacks, dashing and moving, as fast as three comets, smashing and battling.

Erebus smirked as he lost himself into that ferocious dance. Battle. Blessed battle. Here, he was complete. His blood pumped, his heart beat, his muscles roared, and his soul sang. No past, no future. Only the singular, eternal moment of the blade coming for you, and your mind and body moving into armony. Ah, he felt like he could jump to the stars and rearrange them, fly to the moon and come back to the earth, smash a hole into the ground and get out of the other side of the goddamn world. If only he could continue, forever like this, forget all of his pains and memories and down himself into those savage feelings, like he did when he was young.

And his opponents! Magnificent, both of them!

Saber was as precise and powerful as always, and Rider was quick, graceful and deadly. He could almost feel a twinge of affection toward the two, even as they tried to hack him to pieces. They were brothers and sisters, there, on the battlefield, fighting to defeat their enemy, fighting for their wishes. With every thrust and slash, a bond was struck, memories and pieces of being were exchanged. Connections, communications by sword and bloodlust. Wavelenghts of souls finding turchese upon each other. Feelings flaring and blooming. Life roaring, unchained, savage and pure.

It was fucked up, but, damn, if he loved it.

And still, the music was imperfect, the motions flawed. They were both wounded, slowed down, Saber by her broken soul, Rider by whatever effe the loss of his Master had had on her mana, both by not enough furniture of energy.

It was almost enough to make Berserker tear up a bit.

He blocked a sword thrust with the hammer-head, while stopping a chain-blow with the haft of the polearm. Rider followed the attack with a kick, and he threw himself against it, pushing back it back with his entire body. Bullrushed, Rider stumbled, her chains flying around her. Erebus pushed back Saber with a backhanded blow and pressed on. He grabbed Rider by the neck and threw himself forward, dragging her with him. The female Servant struggled for a moment, before being smashed to the ground in an defeaning explosion. Dust and debris flew into the air, blown away by Erebus's hammerhead blow and by Rider being blown away. As the servant disappeared into a building, Erebus followed up his swing, the axe-head clashing against Excalibur.

"Weak!" He spat at Saber's tensed expression, anger polluting his smirk. "You're both too weak!" Saber widened slightly her eyes as she was pushed back. She stepped back quickly, without losing balance, parrying attacks as she did. Erebus backhanded her, smashing her guard against her face. Saber gritted her teeth and swung wide, searching to regain distance. Erebus jumped back, stomped down his feet and reared back for a massive attack. Saber did the same, and their weapons collided violently. She was almost blown out of her feet. With a wrist movement, she managed to retake her guard, just in time to block another heavy swing that made her rattle. The third blow was even stronger, actually managing to raise her from the ground. As she stood in mid-air,her arms raised by the impact, Erebus reared back. The savage, two-headed swing collided with Excalibur, smashing the sword against her chest and empting her lungs of air. Erebus followed her with a burst of speed and brought a overhead blow upon her. Saber managed to block the axe-head from taking her head, but was sent rocketing toward the ground and into a building. She disappeared into an explosion of debris and dust, and after a moment, the entire structure swayed and collapsed inward with a rumble.

Erebus landed on a close roof, watching the debris pile down. He spat. Saber's energy was still there. She wasn't dead. But it was pitiful enough to say that what had started with the fight with Rider was now to its completion. She wouldn't get back up anytime soon.

Victory tasted like ash in Erebus' mouth. He had felt her weakness, her being broken to the core. That wasnt a fight. It was a slaughter.

He spat again. Well, he supposed he could enjoy the bit of warm blood that little exchange had given talking of warm blood.

He turned and blocked the sword blow aimed for his head. Shirou's expression was twisted by anger.

"You killed him! You murderer! You killed him!" He shouted.

Erebus ignored him. Instead, he slightly marveled at how quick this kid had cut the distance between them, and of the weight behind his sword. Even the amount of mana he emanated was greater than before…

Was he getting stronger?

He smirked. "Nice expression you got there, kid." He said, pushing him back.

Shirou stumbled, but returned to attack a moment later, unleashing a wild series of slashes.

"Even his movements have gotten smoother." Erebus mused while parrying quickly. What was the deal with that?

Intrigued, he kept retreating, while keeping careful notice of the young man. Suddenly, Shirou ducked down and hit the ground between them. He had to hit a weekend section, as the roof gave way with a crack. Erebus felt the ground and disappear from under his feet. Letting instincts take over, he landed squarely and backed away, dodging Shirou's following attack. He hit a wall with his back, but took barely notice and parried once again. Their weapons remained locked against each other, sparks fizzling where the edges clashed.

"He has learned even little tricks like that." Erebus thought. That wasn't natural at all. You needed experience to under stand the battlefield around you like that. And this kid was as a green as a green stalk. Something wasn't right there.

"Why did you kill him?" Shirou shouted. "Why?"

Erebus blinked at him, returning from his examinations. He was actually taking notice of the reason of his anger just in that moment.

"Wait, are you talking about the other guy?"

Shirou's eyes widened for a moment, before his expression twisted with baleful anger once again. "His name was… was Shinji!"

"Ah, a friend of yours? Well, too bad."

"Why did you kill him? Why?"

"What a funny thing to ask." Erebus smirked. "What do you think all of this deal is about, kid?"

Shirou's glare wavered a little.

"It's about killing each other, moron. That's what the Grail War is about!" Erebus pushed back a little, but Shirou remained steadfast.

"Your Master…" He hissed. "Why did she look at me like that?"

Erebus was actually a bit surprised by that question. Oh, had he noticed? Observant kid. Not like you could miss the rampant hatred of Lilysviel, but, hey, noticing it when you were about to get killed was surely something.

"You'll have to be a little more precise, kid…" He said nonetheless. He wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't all too keen to talk about that.

"Tell me!"

Erebus thought about it for a moment. This kid was giving him all kind of strange vibes. He asked the strangest things for someone supposedly in a death tournament. But yes, why not amuse him? Even if only to see what his reaction would be.

"What do you know of a family called the Einzbern, kid? They are my Master's family." He asked. No smirking or teasing tone. He was serious now.

Shirou narrowed his eyes, uncomprehending.

Erebus didn't blame him. Those guys knew how to pass undetected. "Nothing? Then, let's try this. A man called Emiya Kiritsugu."

Shirou's eyes widened. Right on the mark with that, Erebus was sure.

"What… what does my adoptive father has to do with all of this?" He asked with uncomprehending hesitation.

"He was part of the Einzbeirn. Even had a wife… and a daughter."

Shirou winced. "What… what are you…"

"Nah, it's not what you're thinking." Erebus grunted. "My Master isn't his daughter. Both she and the wive died, a long time ago. An incident, i am told."

Shirou looked like someone that had just been hit on the head with a hammer. Erebus almost expected him to faint there and then.

He continued. "My Master and the daughter were… close. There were expectations on the daughter, and when she died, they passed on my Master." He paused. "I don't know how it happened, but it looks like your adoptive father abandoned her daughter to remain in Japan with you. And i am told that was the reason why she died."

Nothing. Not even imminent death had painted on Shirou's face that sheer, stunned disbelief.

Erebus didn't like it, nor the result nor that he had to be the one to convey the message, but the kid asked, and he didn't care enough to be delicate. "The daughter was my Master's only friend. When she died, she remained alone. And, well, she hates you. Real bad. She thinks that it's your fault that her friend died. That you stole her father from her." He grunted. "That's all the story."

He felt every strenght disappear from Shirou's blade. The young man stumbled back.

Erebus grimaced. He didn't like it, any of all that. Lilysviel still deluded herself about her duty to the family, but the truth was plain and simple, and just as he had said. Her mask was simply too flimsy to fool anyone.

He looked upon Shirou, took in the trembling that shook his body.

"It… it's not true." He heard him whisper. "I-it cannot be true…"

Erebus shrugged, and said nothing. He kinda liked this kid, but he and his full of air head had really ended up into the wrong place to be. Pity. He was getting intrigued about his strange growing. Maybe he would make a fine opponent one day.

Goddammit. Now what little good mood he had gotten out of the fight was completely gone.

He raised his polearm for a swing. Shirou watched it, but didn't even raise his own weapon.

"Broken, eh?" Erebus snorted. "Just die, kid."

He went for the neck. It was a merciful thing, quick and painless. The head flying into the air and just that.

But it never happened.

Rider appeared into a whirl of wind, her chains dancing wildly. Shirou was thrown down with a yelp and disappeared into a hole into the floor.

Erebus backed down quickly, snarling. He had been distracted again, goddammit. Two giant mastakes, one after the other. That really wasn't his day.

"This must be a joke or something." He snorted. "Everybody wants to get on my case or what? Can i have a moment to murder someone?"

Rider said nothing, and charged forward.

Weak. Wounded. Slow. Out of mana. She charged forward without a hesitation, daggers flashing and chains whirling.

Erebus moved between the chains, tensed his muscles and roared The two-handed slash came like a thunderbolt, from down to the right, to up to the left. The chains flailed chaotically into the air, their elaborate dance disrupted. A knife flew to embed himself into the wall. Rider fell to her knees in a spurt of blood.

She clutched her chest, whimpering and panting. Blood rapidly pooled under her. She raised a trembling hand to the strip of cloth covering her eyes. Erebus grabbed her wrist, and twisted.

Rider screamed as the snap of bones echoed into the room, her voice falling to a choked whimper when Berserker's hand clasped around her throat and lifted her from the ground. She still held a knife, and tried to raise it. Erebus smashed her head against a wall. Rider twitched once, and went limp.

Erebus watched her grimly. No help on arrival this time. Only, the kid's energy had completely disappeared. He had lost him.

Unsure if feeling happy or disgruntled, he began to squeeze. There was a pop of bones, then, his hand clenched shut.

Rider had disappeared.

Frowning, Erebus watched his hand. That didn't feel like a Servant's death. Maybe it was… a Command Spell of recalling?

"Unbelievable." He whispered. What was with that night? It happened a surprise after the other. Goddammit. What the heck?

He spat. "Ah, fuck this." He was tired of thinking, and tired of putting up with other people's shit.

Only problem, and the thought made him sick, he still had someone's shit to put up with.

When he arrived, Lilysviel was waiting for him. The young girl stood beside a tree, looking stiff enough that made think that she had remained hours in that exact position. She stumbled toward the servant.

Erebus fully expected her to explode into a ball of fire as soon as she heard how much killing had been not happening. And it wasn't pretty when it happened.

"So." He began, rustling his hair with a bit of trepidation. "You're not gonna believe how much luck these guys…"

He freezed, and looked down. Lilysviel was hugging his sides, her face buried against his stomach. He heard her sob and start to tremble. He grimaced. No need for excuses, it looked like. He almost preferred the alternative, though.

Erebus said nothing; he just put a hand on her head, and let her cry. It wasn't the first time, not at all. From the time she had summoned it, in that dark, dangerous forest, they had kept each other company, and, despite their clashing, he had come to under stand what sadness stood behind the anger of the child. He had stood watch as she cried herself to sleep, and listened at her pained whisper as she dreamed.

Ah, goddammit. You hadn't to put with this on the battlefield. And then people wondered why he liked it more there.

He kneeled, and let her bury her face against his shoulder. There was nothing he could do, but only give her his silence companionship. And so he did, listening to that little heart beating wildly against his, letting the air fill with Lilysviel's sobbing and mourning. For her lost friend, and lost life.

Ah, dammit. And to think that he said himself he wouldn't start to care, wouldn't let her bring his past back to haunt him. As he stood there, he knew that it was too late for that now. Because there were things that not even the greatest warrior in the world could fight and hope to triumph against.


End file.
